An ophthalmologic apparatus is capable of photographing a subject's eye or measuring the characteristics of the subject's eye using an optical system. Generally, the ophthalmologic apparatus includes a measuring head that is movable in the lateral direction, vertical direction, and front-back direction relative to the base, and an operation unit for moving the measuring head. The measuring head is provided with an optical system for measuring the characteristics of the subject's eye or capturing an image of the subject's eye, and an alignment unit or the like for aligning the optical system with respect to the subject's eye. In response to an operation performed on the operation unit, the ophthalmologic apparatus moves the measuring head to perform a measurement at a position where the measuring head has been moved.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3676053 discloses an ophthalmologic apparatus, in which a measuring head and an operation and display unit are connected by a cable. The operation and display unit includes a joystick for operating the measuring head and a display for displaying an image of the subject's eye.
If the measuring head and a unit for operation are formed separately, the unit for operation is likely to be provided as optional equipment for a main body including a measuring head. In this case, the examiner or the like is required to know the mounted state of the unit to operate the ophthalmologic apparatus. Especially, if the main body has another operation unit, the examiner or the like may wonder whether to use the operation unit of the main body or the unit for operation as optional equipment, resulting in a prolonged examination time. Further, the examiner or the like may perform an examination while forgetting that the measuring head can also be operated with the unit. In this case, the subject loses the opportunity to be examined with high accuracy by operation on the unit.